thalia ships
by shubhangi.gupta.790
Summary: this is a series of oneshots in which thalia is paired up with many of the heroes of the percy jackson world. if you want to ship someone with her tell me and ill either write a story or join yours with this... plz r&r !
1. Chapter 1

**this is a series of oneshots of thalia and 'someone'. this is the first one which is thaliaXpercy and this is when percy is missing before the events of son of neptune. i hope u like plz R&R!**

**XD... 3... (::)...**

* * *

**BLESSINGS- thaliaXpercy**

When I close my eyes I can almost imagine his breath on my face as we wait to capture the flag; almost hear his laughter tinkling like bells; almost see his sea green eyes staring into the very depths of my soul. My pulse quickens and my heart practically jumps out of my chest with longing….

_Percy….._

It's all I can do to not fall to my shaking knees.

My eyelids flutter open and tears stream down my cheeks in a moment of weakness. I can't do this; the thin silver band settled quaintly on my forehead says so. I am a hunter this is wrong…. But Percy? My only true love.

A silent prayer for his safety and suddenly a salty breeze ruffles my hair. I look up and see a small pearl lying just inches away from my face. I can tell that this is not an ordinary pearl and inhale the amazing fragrance. It reminds me achingly of Percy. Where could he be? Annabeth is worried for him its been months since she last saw him.

Annabeth a feeling of guilt launches itself down my stomach. How could I tell her that I had loved him since I had laid my eyes on him; that he was the reason I chose to become a hunter.

I pick the pearl up and startlingly I see a face reflected in it. My head snaps around only to find no one. My eyes wander back to the face its Percy…. He is happy and safe! A huge grin splits my face.

A prayer heard….

A blessing….

* * *

When I close my eyes I can almost imagine the salty spray of the sea hitting my face; almost hear the waves crashing against the shore; almost see a ship looming over the distant horizon. My pulse quickens and my heart practically jumps out of my chest with longing. It's all I can do to not jump into the fantasy I have created.

My eyelids flutter open just to find myself in the cold stony streets of West Virginia; as far from the sea-no-water as possible. Tears stain my tanned cheeks in a moment of weakness and I quickly brush them away. My chest squeezes itself into a painfully tight knot.

A low rumble brings my attention back to the cold languid streets. My head tilts up just as the first drop of water from the previously cloudless sky hits my forehead and trickles down. I know enough that this isn't natural and that Zeus or Jupiter is responsible for this.

But why he hates my guts doesn't he?

A light drizzle nothing more, but enough to bring happy memories and wash away the bitter- sweet tears streaming down my face. Just as suddenly it stops and I look up curious just to see a face half hiding behind the clouds. I can tell that she is a demigod I know but I can't seem to remember who.

"Annabeth?" I croak out but I know that I am wrong.

A small flash, a memory the girls face breaks into a smile as she pulls out a flag impaled into the ground. She throws her arms around me and plants a kiss on my cheek. Blushing she draws back and murmurs sorry. Just then we are surrounded by campers..

I snap out of my daze and take in her gorgeous electric blue eyes, the jet black hair cascading down to her shoulders, the faint smile tracing her kissable pink lips. My heart thuds faster than it did when I would think of Annabeth. I pray for this unknown yet known girl for her happiness.

A huge smile widens across my face and I feel a warm comforting presence. A slight breeze ruffles my hair as though she was reaching her hand out to tousle it. It leaves her lingering presence even though her face has disappeared from the clouds. My heart swells with hope for the first time in a long time.

It was a prayer heard…

A blessing….

-X-

* * *

**i hope you enjoy plz r&r most likely the next one is thalia and luke! **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys this is the second one. its thaliaXluke and its been written by my close friend IamMissy so plz R&R. also plz tell me your ships or send me a story of thalia with someone ill post it and give you credits!**

**3... XD... (::)...**

* * *

**BLUE - thaliaXluke **

Blue. Electric Blue. Bright. Beautiful. Deadly.

An eye-catching, heart-stopping, pulse quickening blue.

As bright as lightning, just as wondrous, just as dangerous.

A powerful blue, with the strength of a storm.

An enchanting blue.

A magnetic blue.

The blue he dreamed of every night.

Thalia's blue.

Blue. Sky Blue. Bright. Beautiful. Deadly.

A heart-warming, comfort-spreading, trustworthy blue.

As beautiful as a promise, just as deceiving, just as courageous.

A powerful blue, with the strength to make the right choice.

A promising blue.

A kind blue.

The blue she dreamed of every night.

Luke's blue.

-X-


End file.
